


Dark Beginnings

by welcome2myparade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Father!Zhu Li, Half Avatar!Su, Lin is, Lin's a great mom, Linzin - Freeform, Mako and Su like to complain about their siblings, Mako is not such a douche, Mother!Varrick, P'Li's an awesome mom, Pema is not Tenzin's wife, Su is Tenzin and Lin's oldest, Tahno's still a douche, older!JinorA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra, Roku and Su were both 4 years old, they were kidnapped right underneath the White Lotus' nose by the Red Lotus. 13 years later they appeared on the Pro-Bending Stage with seemingly best friends with the great business man, Varrick's adoptive sons, Bolin and Mako, and enemies with the Wolfbats and Co. And then the stupid Equalist stuff happens and the world sees how different someone can become when they have dark beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update but I might not be as quick as I would like to be.

Her room was burning. The soft brown and yellow and orange colors burnt to black and Su curled into a tight ball under the window. Su could hear the screams of nomads and angry cries of her Mama and Daddy.

Su-Lin wanted her Mama and Papa. Suddenly there was a hiss of water and her door was ripped off the edges and Su blinked upwards to see a woman with long black hair with water whips for arms (so cool) slashing at the fire. A man ducked underneath her and Su gasped as the ground underneath her threw her into his arms.

"Let's go." He said to the woman who twirled around and Su saw the world turn black as she saw her home, swallowed in black smoke and flames, fall away from her sight.

Su woke up shivering. She was in a room on a huge bed. A window caught her eye. She stumbled out of the huge bed and walked in a stiff, awkward limp towards the window and peeked out.

There was twisting vines and trees everywhere.

The airbender took a step back, eyes widening. Where was her daddy and mama?

She spun, air tornadoes twirling in her hands, as the door opened. The people who had rescued her from the fire walked in, a tray being held by the earthbender man.

"Woah, calm down." The water whip woman said warmly. She was pretty with high cheekbones, long black hair in a bun with chopsticks through it and bright blue eyes. The man was slightly taller than her with long black hair and kind green eyes. "I'm Ming Hua and this is Ghazan. We're friendly."

Su didn't lower her hands. "Where are my Mama and Daddy?" The two Red Lotus members exchanged surprised looks. She had almost perfect speaking skills for a 4 year old.

Su watched the woman's face turn sad. "I am sorry, sweetie. You're Mommy and Daddy..." She trailed off sadly and Su froze, the air disappearing from her hands. The small half avatar felt tears build up. Ming Hua opened her arms and Su went to her, tears spilling off of her cheeks onto the purple shirt.

She didn't see the two's smiles of relief.

\-------------------------------

Back at Air Temple Island

\-------------------------------

"Master Tenzin! Captain Bei-Fong!" The married couple looked up blearily at the air acolyte who was running for them. She dipped to a bow and said quickly. "Master Pow is here." She said quickly, out of breath.

"Great! What now?" Lin hissed angrily, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Chief Bei-Fong, Councilman Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko are here also." The girl added.

"Thank you, Pema. You are dismissed." Tenzin said with a sigh. Pema disappeared and Lin pressed her hands into her eyes, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Tenzin stared at his wife, feeling sorrow seep through his body. She was sitting on a broken piece of rock, overturned by Ghazan. She still wore her pajamas and sleeping robe and her steel cord machine (Tenzin didn't bother learning the name) were still on her wrists.

And she was crying.

The last airbender wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find her, Lin. I swear to the spirits. And then we'll make them pay for taking our Su-Lin." Lin gripped his airbending robes and sniffled.

"Lin!" Tenzin released Lin so she could be embraced by her stepfather. Sokka buried his head in Lin's hair.

"Every officer..." Toph started.

"And fire nation warrior..." Zuko cut in.

Toph glared at his direction. "Is on the job. We're looking for her."

"And the Avatar." Sokka said, releasing his stepdaughter. Lin looked up at him and Tenzin froze. Sokka's face grew saddened. "I just received word. While Ghazan, Ming Hua and their men were here, P'Li and Zaheer went and stole Avatar Korra."

"Oh dear spirits." Toph pressed her palm to her forehead. "The Red Lotus have the Avatar and the Half Avatar."

Lin, who was staring at the ground sorrowfully, snapped her head up. "What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"You mean you don't know?" Another voice asked. Katara slipped next to her son with a frown. "Master Nou was supposed to inform you." Lin growled at the broken ground. "Su can bend water, air and earth."

"Not fire?" Zuko asked, not pleased.

"Nope." Katara said smugly before turning with a deep etched frown. "Tonraq, Senna and I came to talk about how to get Korra back." It was at this moment that they saw the Watertribe couple.

The woman, Senna, was being held by her husband, Tonraq, and had long, brown braids and dark skin. Tears marred her pretty face and her blue eyes were bloodshot. Tonraq also had dark skin and bloodshot blue eyes, but had longer brown hair and a slight goatee. They both wore watertribe garb, although it looked less furry and more Republic City-y.

"There was a fire tribe boy, a son of a lord and lady and my great nephew," Zuko added, "that was taken a few months ago. There was left over lava." He said.

"Why are they taking our children?" Senna demanded, more tears building up. "Korra never did anything wrong. Except for shoving snow down Tonraq's pants but that was hilarious!" Tonraq frowned and Lin couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I would've wanted to know my daughter could bend three elements." Tenzin snarled unhappily. Lin leaned against him, eyes now blank and duller. "My girl. My little girl." She whispered.

"TENZIN! LINNY!" A voice shrieked. Lin didn't glance up as Bumi ran over, followed by Kya and Lotta, Haru and Suki's daughter. "We came as soon as we heard. United Nations is searching everywhere. THEY WILL NOT PAY FOR TOUCHING MY NIECE!" Bumi bellowed.

"And the Avatar." Katara sighed.

"AND THE AVATAR!"

"And Azula's grandson." Zuko added.

"AND AZULA'S GRANDSON!"

"Shut up Bumi." Kya and Lotta said together before gently dragging their friend up. "Come on Lin," Lotta said softly. "Let's get you some food."


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're going to Varrick." Ghazan hissed to the others. Su gave a loud, sleepy snort and he rubbed her back nonchalantly. Her brown hair, braided like P'Li's, was out and was tangled into his hair. She had gone to sleep 20 minutes ago so Ghazan expected her to sleep for a few hours. He quickly glanced at his fellow Red Lotus members.

P'Li had Roku cradled in her arms and his lips twitched in amusement when he saw the chubby Fire Nation boy's hand tightly grasping her shirt. Zaheer had Korra against his chest and Korra was snoring softly, head buried in the crook of his neck.

"He owes me." Zaheer said offhandedly, flitting his hands over Korra worriedly. She had fallen the other day and gotten scraped up. Ghazan was mildly concerned by how attached they were getting to the kids.

He, along with the others, hid alongside the wall of the dock building. They were in a small port in the Earth Kingdom where P'Li knew someone who could pick them up and hide them.

"There's his boat." P'Li hissed, motioning to the largest boat. It was light purple and built like a cruiseliner with the name written on the side, The Fabulous Bending Brothers.

"The hell?" Ming muttered under her breath, staring at the boat.

"Must be named after his children." Vaheer murmured. "Remember, he adopted two orphans after their parents were killed by a firebender. Ironically enough, the oldest is a firebender."

"Hilarious." P'Li said dryly. She flicked her eyes back and forth before nodding. "Let's hurry." Ming was given Su and Korra and she whipped herself over the water and onto the boat, freezing a path for them.

The other three followed quickly, Roku stirring before giving a sleepy snort. Ming Hua melted the ice bridge as they climbed over.

"Who're you?" A voice demanded. The group turned to see two little boys. The oldest looked to be a year older than Korra and Su with amber colored eyes and spiky black hair. He wore a pair of silky black pajamas and a ratty red scarf. The other boy was smaller and chubbier with curly black hair and bright green eyes. He wore satin green pajamas and looked around Su and Korra's age.

"I am Zaheer, these are my colleagues Ming Hua, Ghazan and P'Li. We are looking for Varrick." Zaheer informed them, taking a slowly awakening Korra up. "We're old friends."

"Mr. Varrick is brainstorming." The oldest boy informed them. "Follow me." He pushed the younger boy in front of him protectively and the Red Lotus followed the boy into the large boat.

They went into a hallway and down the hall to a large door with dulled music. "This isn't going to be good." Ghazan sighed as the oldest boy swung open the door. Blasting music immediately woke up Su and Korra, while Roku snored on happily.

Su gripped Ghazan's hair tightly, looking around. "Where 're we?" She mumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"NO ONE WAKES ME! I'M THE AVATAR!" Korra bellowed. Su grimaced.

"Idiot." Su grumbled. Ghazan snickered.

"Bo! Maks! You're supposed to be in bed!" Varrick's horrifyingly cheerful voice shouted. "Zhu Li, you did the thing, right?"

"Yes, sir." The four stepped in to see Varrick hanging upside down and a plain looking woman calmly standing next to him. She stiffened seeing them so close to Bo and Maks.

"P'Li? Zaheer?" Varrick did a flip and landed on his feet. "Come in." The flamboyant man grinned as Korra squirmed in Zaheer's arms. "I didn't know you had kids!"

"I'M KORRA AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"

"Cute." Varrick laughed. Su humphed and waved at the oldest boy who blushed. "How 'bout we talk business and Mako and Bolin can take them to get some food?" He offered.

"I don't know..." Ming Hua muttered, watching Su nervously.

"I think it's a good idea." Ghazan said. "The kids need supper." He set down Su. "Bring back some rice rolls for Roku." He said. Su nodded as Korra scrambled down and tackled the younger boy.

"Let's go get food!" She said excitedly. He grinned at her and they sprinted out, soon followed by a slower Mako and Su.

"I'm Mako." He said, fingering the edges of his scarf.

"I'm Su." Su replied.

"Cute." Varrick repeated with a crazy grin. "What'dya need? A boat? A car?"

"A hideout." P'Li said shortly, sitting across from Varrick, who was lounged on a extravagant pink chair. P’Li noticed, in amusement, a burn stain the left arm. Ming Hua sat down on a side table across the arm with Ghazan leaned up next to the door. Vaheer stood behind P’Li, arms behind his back.

“A hideout?” Varrick grinned. “Right, you stole the Avatar, the Lord Zuko’s great nephew and Avatar Aang and Toph Bei-Fong’s granddaughter. You’ve got a bounty on your head. Over 10 million yuans.” The four stiffened. “Good thing, ol’ pal Varrick has your back.”

“You do?” Ghazan asked.

“Course.” Varrick said. “Plus I never liked Tenzin andf his stuck up attitude and Bei-Fong’s always trying to bust me.”

P’Li couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Varrick.”

“No probs.” Varrick replied with a goofy grin. “Now, we have a stake house on a small vacationing island in the Fire Nation called Jade Island. It’s a sister island to Ember Island and no one would expect you there. If you cover up your forehead, P’Li, I think we can easily cover up the fact that you’re fugitives. Sound good?” Varrick questioned.

**  
“Excellent.”**


End file.
